Vampires Dream
by Kirstifer
Summary: a young girl trys to find her way through mortal life, only to be subjected to lost memories, and finding the truths of her ancestors. aswell as opening her hear in more ways then she thought possable


Vampires Dream

Prologue

Stirring within his sleeping bag, Mark Davis lay awake. _How can anyone sleep in this forest_ he asked questioningly to himself. Shivering he put on an extra layer of clothing to keep himself warm. He sat up and just as he was putting his work boots on, he heard rustling in the bushes. He turned in time to see a squirrel running up a tree chattering in a crying tone at him.  
He finished tieing his shoes and noticed an eerie glow in the bushes, "Hey what could that be?" Mark crept closer to the glowing object, incase it was an enchanted creature; he didn't want to scare it away before he could see it. As he crept closer, the object sat up. It was a large, white wolf, with a silvery tinge to his fur.

The wolf was 3 times his size, and looked to be ferociously strong. The wolf looked down at him with an evil smile growing on its face, snarling. Mark took that as his queue to run away. He snatched up his satchel and started to run back to the village he lived in. He ran looking back behind him to see the white wolf prancing behind him. _Why isn't it chasing me? It's almost like its waiting for something… or for me to slow down…_Mark turned around to watch his footsteps, then he turned back and the wolf had disappeared.

Mark slowed down his pace. He hadn't noticed that there were more sounds to the forest then he thought. He hadn't heard the trees groan, as if warning him, coaxing him to run. The bushes shivered as he walked by, and off in the distance he heard a wolf and a horse crying to the moon in synchronized fashion.

Mark soon cleared the dark roofed forest, and found the road back to his home. On either side of him there were large rolling hills, and the pale white moon was perched upon the hill to his right. He hadn't noticed the strange black figure running toward him until he stopped to stare at the moons beauty. He saw a strange silhouette of a horse. A large black stallion shone in the moonlight. He watched the horse running close to him, until he saw the glowing white fangs 10 yards away. He heard the bushes rustling to his left and he turned in time to see the White Wolf jump at him. Instinctively Mark dove to the ground and rolled down the hill.

As soon as he got to the foot of the hill he got up and threw his bag over his shoulder, "No matter what the price, nothing is worth crossing the path of that blood thirsty wench of a woman that damned to hell Vampire Queen." He said standing at the bottom of the hill staring to see if the wolf and horse would show themselves again. As soon as he was positive they were gone, he turned around while talking to himself.

"Well, their gone now, so I might as well go ho-" he turned around to see the horse standing with its head held high above Mark's, with the wolf perched upon its back snarling and licking his chops.

Mark heard a familiar sound behind him. A sound of fluttering clothing like when his mother would hang the freshly washed clothes. He turned around to see a black figure in the sky with a fluttering trench coat. He followed the figure until it landed right in front of him. To his surprise, it was a woman, he couldn't see her face because her large black hat hid it, but he could tell by her breasts, and the feminine attire.

"Blood thirsty wench of a woman huh? Is that so?" he said as Marks heart dropped right there. The captivating woman, who just landed in front of him, was the Vampire Queen.

"I… I didn't mean any harm miss, I was merely t-talking out of fear" stammered Mark trying to save himself, for the fearful death of the Morbid Queen. He was told stories of her since he was a little boy, but she didn't look any older then 18, one year older then he.

"Ill show you blood thirsty you worthless mortal human scum!" she laughed a menacing laugh, making Mark nearly fall backwards, tripping over himself as he stepped back. She lifted her head and looked at him, her fangs lightly dripping with blood. He stared at her face, taking in every inch of detail. But her fangs carved a picture into his head, a picture of her sinking them deeply into his neck.

"This is where you run, my lovely little human pet!"

Mark screamed and ran into the village, turning back once to see the vampire chasing him, the wolf and horse screaming with laughter into the moon light. No one dared to leave their houses at night, for if they were caught, they would disappear. As soon as Mark set foot upon his porch and turned the light on, he turned around only to see wisps of smoke coming from his neighbors houses, and a chilly breeze sweeping over him, as if the mountains were laughing at him.

Vampires Dream

Chapter 1

"Now Foren, please behave, ill buy you an apple!" calmly spoken by a young  
woman, as an amazing black stallion stood tide to a post, stomping his feet and pawing at the ground, his foot-lock grabbing greedily at the dust.

"Please Foren, not now, ill only be gone for a few minutes I swear!" the girl pleaded. The horse soon calmed down and stood watching all the people mingling around, staring at the new arrivals.

Foren shook his head and snorted at her, unhappy with his new surroundings, he knew he wouldn't be able to argue. Plus, he wanted that apple she promised.

"Excuse me miss, did you say you were going to buy that magnificent horse an apple?" startled, the young girl turned around and saw a short plump man hauling a small trolley behind him full of bright red juicy apples. Foren raised his head and darted his eyes back and forth. Never had he seen so many apples in one place as he did now.

"Yes sir, I did. We have been riding from town to town, looking for, uh… my dad's cousin, yeah, my dad's cousin. He sent for me because he is lying on his death bed." Stammered the young girl, for that was not her intentions at all.

"Well then young lady, pick any apple you like, ill give you a bit of deal because it's for that beautiful horse of yours. What did you say his name was again?" Knowing it was he they were talking about, Foren stood up tall, dancing on the spot happily. The young girl giggled. "His name is Foren, he seems quite fond of you too, either that, or its those delicious apples your carrying, mind if we take a couple off yourhands?"

The short man laughed and pulled his trolley close so that they could take what they desired. Foren snatched up a big juicy apple, and devoured it quickly, looking at the young girl questioningly, to see if he was allowed the pleasure of eating another.

"So what is your name young lady?" embarrassedly, she grabs an apple and replies shyly to the man,

"My name is Keya, Keya Throgten to be exact." Smiling the man held out another apple to the horse, and watched to make sure his fingers weren't devoured at the same time.

"That's a very pretty name Keya, my name is Jason, Jason Brokovist, of Draneden." Reaching into her pocket, Keya pulled out enough money to pay for the apples, and bought 10 more for the long ride ahead.

"So what really brings you to this town?" Jason leaned close to Keya and whispered in a hushed tone while a woman in a fancy red dress walked by.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about, sir." Keya replied in a slightly nervous tone. _I really hope he doesn't question me… I'm so sick of hurting people._ The man leaned closer to her,

"Grab your horse and follow me, we need to talk." Keya fearfully, fumbling for the bridle reigns from the post, and followed the plump man down a dark alley. Foren felt uneasy, and almost bucked up behind Keya when a small mouse crawled out from under the piles of garbage, and ran back quickly at the sight of the trio.

Jason stopped in front of a little door, with a peep hole in the top of it. It was a solid metal door, with rivets clear on the sides. _This doesn't look to good… that door is pretty thick… and anything that is thick, normally means danger._ Keya switched her weight uncomfortably, while Foren perked his ears, and laid them back down again uncomfortably. "Don't say anything, let me do the talking until I say you can speak" Jason spoke softly to Keya. Keya wasn't very happy with the remark, and began to open her mouth to tell him off. "Who on ear-" "Shush!" Jason knocked 3 times rapidly on the door, then 2 more, and then once. A man appeared at the door, and moved the slider over.

"Who dares to wake a sleeping dog while it takes its morning nap?" asked the man in a hoarse voice, his eyes darting from Keya to the Jason, and then to Foren.

"Only a wee mouse trying to find its way through life would bother a sleeping dog, hopeing the dog wouldn't bite its fool head off" replied Jason and a calm manner staring at the eyes that poked through the tiny peephole.

The man behind the door shut the peephole, and as the door was being unlocked and creaked open as if its hinges hadn't been oiled in 200 years, Foren looked down the alley and stared at the dark corner. And there, sitting in the shadows was a sight that would freeze any humans' heart.

Cold, dark mysterious yellow eyes glowed in the shadows, and a silvery tail poked out of the edges. When the light hit it, the tail looked as if it was made of pure metals it shined so brightly. Anyone with an ounce of a brain cell, would have run at the sight of it, and still lost their life, but to Foren, it was comforting, and he knew if anything went wrong, then his friend would be there to lend a helping hand, The White Wolf.

Vampires Dream  
Chapter 2

Walking down the corridor, you could hear quick, flat footsteps crunching over the dirt walkway. Followed by a long stride of heel-toe sounds, and an undeniable sound of horse hoofs. The dirt walkway wasn't very dusty but it had handful of large rocks, and Keya was to busy gawking at the corridor, she frequently tripped and almost fell into Jason Brokovist, the short plump man who had led her here, into this deep, dark, dank underground tunnel.

Keya had just entered the little town of Prejen an hour ago, and now she was following a strange man down a dark corridor, that seemed to go on forever, lit only by fire sticks hanging off the walls, in between unrecognizable statues. Foren didn't feel much better about being in this place. His eyes kept darting back and forth ears pinned, then perking up when he heard the slightest sound, and turning his head when he thought he saw a statue move. "Foren it's only the fire light reflecting off the walls. The statues aren't moving, calm down" but unfortunately, Keya thought the same way as Foren. _It did look like the statues were moving. But why would statues move?_ Thought Keya even more uncomfortably then last time.

Along the walls of the corridor were statutes of what looked to be like demons and historic heroic men and women. The light from the fire bouncing off the statues making them seem more demonic and fearful then they must look like for real. Kyra stopped in front of a painting and looked at it carefully. The painting depicted men and women stabbing what looked like to be a human with large fangs. Keya gasped loudly, and Jason stopped ahead of her. "What's wrong?" he walked over to where she was standing and looked at the painting.

"Ah, yes. The old days. Where Vampires were slaughtered for the pure joy of it." Keya's eyes began to swell as tears were forming. Jason asked her again, "What's wrong Keya? Do you know something that I don't?"

Keya stuttering, replied in a hushed tone "I... Its nothing, it's just horrible. I've heard tales of when Vampires and Humans used to help each other, but this… that is just plain cruel." Jason looked at her questioningly and began to smile.

"You are one aren't you?" Kyra's face glared at him and took a step back pushing Foren away from him.

"I think I have wasted enough daylight as it is sir, I must be going." Jason laughed and stared at her. "you dont have to be afraid Keya, im am one too, see?" Jason then smiled large, showing his small teeth. "No one is going to be able to survive unless we do somthing about that horrable vampire queen over in Quertina, we're the only ones that i know of who can do anything about this situation!" Jason said with a smile

Foren started dancing on the spot and growling. Jason stared at him with a curious look. Jason reached behind his back and grabbed a dagger from his belt. Foren began to get furious. He started bucking and rearing smashing several statues. "Foren! No!" Keya screamed at her horse to get him to stop. Keya tried hard to calm her horse but was unsuccesful. Foren raised his head and opened his mouth in a menacing warning growl, his white fangs protruding from his mouth. Saliva dripping over his lips, he started to stomp and paw at the ground, ready to charge at Jason.

Jason began smile and moved slowly, watching the horses reactions closely. Keya decided that she had played the good girl role to long, and jumped toward Jason's hand with the dagger, and bit it, letting her teeth sink in deeper the more they grew until they stuck out and inch and a half out from under her lips. Jason had no choice but to let go of the dagger, letting it fall to the ground in a loud clatter, he then pulled a terry cloth out of his pocket, and wrapped his hand.

"What was the meaning of that?!" Keya said worriedly.

"I knew you were a Vampire; I just wanted you to show me. I had no clue that magnificent horse of yours was one as well."

Foren snorted and blew steam out of his nose and glared at Jason with ruby red eyes, fire licking behind them. Kyra rubbed Foren's shoulder gently, calming him, keeping him in his place.

"if your smart, you wont tempt fate again, Foren and i are never alone." Keya warned in a calm tone. "You wouldn't happen to be speaking of that large silver wolf on your horses back would you?" Keya turned her head and saw the White Wolf perched on Foren's back licking the blood off of his chops, as well as licking the flesh out from under his nails.

"He did quite the number on poor old Jerome if I do say so myself. Unless he ate the poor man. No worry, ill find another poor soul to take his place."

The White Wolf just growled at Jason so menacingly, Jason took a step back and tripped over a rock landing firmly on his behind. The White Wolf hung his tail beside Keya, with a small satchel hanging from it. Kyra slipped the loop off the wolfs' tail and looked inside it. Inside was 400 shinders. _Enough to buy 200 apples!_ Thought Keya happily. _Won't Foren be a happy horse? Even if he is undead._ Jason stood up and wiped the sand off of his shirt. "Well then shall we be off?" Keya took a step back and placed her hand gently on Foren's grumbling stomach. "O Keya, haven't you figured it out yet?" Jason laughed and took a small parchment from his back pocket and showed her a family tree. "im your uncle Keya, im Uncle Jason!" he laughed boisterously, and turned around with his back to her.

"Come. Time to visit some of your Ancestors." Jason rubbed the tapestry depicting the old times, and walked on ahead. Keya stood staring at the horse and at the White Wolf questioningly. _Roluk didn't eat Jason; I guess that's a good sign to follow him then._ Thought Keya. The wolf licked his paw one more time and jumped off of Foren's back.

Foren pranced happily on the spot, and began to follow the White wolf. Keya stood with her arms crossed over her chest. _Those two are more inseparable then me to my blood lust!_ Keya thought with a little giggle. She watched as her two companions bounced around in the hallway, Roluk running underneath Foren's hoofs and jumping over his back lightly. Foren loved this game of cat and mouse, and lowered his shoulders to the Wolf and snickered prancing off ahead. The Wolf looked back at Keya and tilted his head coaxing her to follow.

Slowly Keya's Fangs disappeared under her lips, and by the time she caught up to Foren, he was sniffing around her saddle bag snooping for an apple.

Vampires Dream

Chapter 3

"_Here vampy" said a villager. Keya was backed into a wall, trying to hide from the screaming villagers._

"_Come here witch!" said another villager._

"_Burn her at the stake before she sucks us all dry!" Another cried._

"_Stop licking at your lip Keya or it won't heal."_

Keya tossed and turned in her sleep impatiently wanting to wake up. She could feel the real world around her; feel the cool air and the dank smell that flowed through the corridor she had just been walking through. She was dreaming of things she wished she didn't remember. People she wished she could forget. Incidents where she wished she could just fade away and never be found. She hadn't dreamt of them in so long, so why were they coming back to her? What big secret did this tunnel hold?

After she opened her eyes she laid there sweating profusely, calming herself down, and watching as the memories danced circles in her mind, waiting and watching as they all slwoly faded away into the back of her mind, one by one. She sat up and looked around her surroundings. She was sleeping in a large room, with a large bed and big wardrobes. She couldn't tell where Foren was, and she started to get nervous and scared. Her legs felt extremely warm, and she looked at the foot of the bed to see Roluk, her pet white wolf, was fast asleep. Roluk opened his eyes and raised his head, yawning. She saw bits of human flesh still caught in his teeth, and started to laugh.

"Who did you eat now Rolly?" Keya giggled and slid out of bed stretching. She looked at her nails and noticed they were cover in dirt. "I don't remember falling asleep." Keya said to Roluk questioningly. "To be exact… I don't remember anything. I only remember sitting on Foren and patting his mane." Roluk stretched out his front legs and jumped off the bed and stretched the rest of his body. He shook his fur and sat looking at Keya.

Keya sat beside him and started to pull out burs and other plant material from his fur, until she heard a knock on the door. "Keya, are you awake yet?" Roluk turned and looked at the door, pinning his ears back and baring his teeth. "Yeah I'm awake. I'm just playing with Roluk's fur, come in if you want." Keya patted Roluk's fur and he calmed down nuzzling his muzzle under her chin. Jason came in with a tray of food. "Some red juicy meat for Roluk," Jason put the bowl of fresh ground meat on the ground under Roluk, and the wolf dug into it with out chewing, "And some chicken soup and bread for you." Jason laid a shiny silver tray on the table across the room from Keya.

She got up and walked over to it, sniffing and licking her lips. "Well, you now know I'm a Vampire, so thank you for the chicken soup, but I'm having a hard enough time not thinking of that juicy red meat Roluk is eating." Keya looked over at the wolf, and Roluk lifted his head and growled at her. Keya laughed and smiled at Jason.

"O no worries." Jason said and went back to the door and was about to put the bowl down in front of Roluk until Keya spoke up, inbetween mouthfulls of soup. "If you value your life, you'll put it by the wall and no where near Roluk. I'm barely allowed to touch him if he's eating, so he won't even think about ripping your face off." Jason looking concerned put the bowl down beside the wall, not drawing his eyes away from the wolf. The wolf raised his head and growled deeply, taking a step toward Jason. Jason stood up and walked back to the door, and Roluk went back licking the bowl clean.

Jason took a second tray from behind the door and brought it over to where Keya was sipping her soup. "What's that?" she asked as Jason put the tray down and started to poor a red liquid from the pitcher to a gold cup. Keya knew instantly what it was. She was craving for blood and there was no denying the metallic sweet scent of freshly squeezed lamb. "O you do know how to treat a Vampire." Jason laughed and sat down across from Keya, watching her drink cup after cup of blood. "You were thirsty, and yet you still didn't kill any humans."

Keya blushed and put the cup down slowly, finishing her soup, soaking up the remains with her bread. "You were going to be food for all of us if you had kept tempting fate with Roluk or Foren, you will have better luck with Roluk.." She said in an playfull tone. Roluk looked up and pinned his ears back glaring at Jason. "Down puppy boy, I was only trying to be nice. I didn't know that beautiful horse of yours was one aswell." Jason clasped his hands in his lap after crossing one leg over another. "So, who is the wolf, and what is with the horse?" Jason asked with a curious tone.

"Well, this is Roluk," Keya said as the wolf sat down beside her, and she scratched behind his ears, "He has been by my side since I ran away from home, and got lost in the woods. I thought he was going to eat me, but he took me back to his den and nursed me back to health. As for Foren, that was my fault. And I still feel bad about it." Keya put her head down ashamed, and let her hand fall down Roluk's back. He nuzzled her arm gently, and Jason gave a comforting smile.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was walking through the stables in a town that Roluk had led me too, we got hungry and killed some thieves before we hit town, and I was tired of riding on Roluk's back. I didn't want to end up hurting him since I was growing so quickly, so I decided to buy a horse. 3 nights later, there were no sheep, and no humans, and I got desperately hungry, and Roluk had gone hunting. He came back and found me sucking the life out of Foren."

"I felt so bad. I thought I had taken another innocent life, and I started to cry. Next morning I woke up and the horse was gone. I thought Roluk had pulled it into the forest and eaten it before I got to it, but he was sleeping beside me with no blood on him. We started to walk to the next town, and after we cleared the forest and I started to follow the road while Roluk stayed behind the bushes, then we heard thumping and the bushes rustling.

"I turned to see Foren following us. His eyes were fire red, and he had long fangs. He was following us flinging a deer around in his mouth. I was so happy to see him. The next 5 months I spent helping him control the urges, while Roluk went off for breeding season. He has got up in his years, and isn't able to reproduce anymore. Wouldn't matter if he could or not, he's the only large white wolf left, or that I know of."

Roluk had curled up on the floor and was fast asleep. Jason was sitting back in his chair astonished by the story, and Keya was sitting back rubbing her stomach. Jason was about to say something, until a familiar face popped into the doorway. "Jason! It's the horse! It got free!"

"What do you mean the horse got free?!" Jason exclaimed standing up so fast he knocked his chair over. Roluk snapped out of his nap, pinning his ears back growling at Jason.

"I mean it got free, and we cant get it back under control, its going insane!" the informant was now raising his voice, almost like a hoarse cry. Roluk flipped his ears up and dashed out the door knocking the informant into the door casing, and as the informant began to chase Roluk, Keya jumped up and pushed him out of the way, running down the hall, following Roluk at break-neck speed.

"Idiot!" Jason grabbed the informant by the collar of his shirt, "If she doesn't kill you, I will!" Jason quickly released the informant, and bounded down the hall after Keya and Roluk, while the informant shook his head annoyed, and ran to catch up with the trio.

Vampires Dream

Chapter 4

"You've got to be kidding!!" said a small child excitedly; "I so wish I was there!!"

"O please, you would have pooped in your diaper!!" Said a slightly older child.

"I would not!" exclaimed the small child with a whiny tone.

"Enough both of you, for gods sake why must you be so loud!" bellowed a tall girl with long aubrun hair, and a tightly fitted european dress.

"I am not joking, it was not fun, and i do not want to do it again! i dont care what the price, i am not doing it!!" exclaimed Mark Davis as he sat leaning his back on the wall in a some-what darkend alley. it was high noon, and the group was relaxing from the morning chores, before going home and helping with dinner.

**!Update! Hi there everyone! i hope you are enjoying my story so far, it is still "a diamond in the rough" but it is turning out quite nicely. if you have enjoyed my story so far, please leave me a comment, a message, or even email to express how you feel, aswell, if you have any ideas for wats to come, or diffrent names that might better suit my chars, please let me know! i would love to hear from you.**

**once again, thank you for reading .**

**-kc**


End file.
